Eziak Dezen Avencianci
Info Name:Eziak Dezen Avencianci (Zekriaelc'Avenci) Age:five-thousand-four-hundred Race:Mahjarrat Appearance:Eziak looks quite young, the age of twenty, to be precise, this only being his human form. Eziak would have medium-length black hair, and native tan skin of the Kharidian desert, if noticed, he'd have a Kharidian accent. Standing at 6'0, Eziak is about 178-180 lbs, yet he has a large physical structure, his arms, are most notable of this structure. His eyes are a light blue, but are sometimes used as an intimidating icy glare. Maritual/Relationship Status: He's currenty married to Enya (Enya E) Public Religion:Saradomin/Private Religion:Zaros Occupation:Mostly he's a soldier for different groups, thuogh currently he's the founder of a cruise-lining company named, Desert Red Star. Biography Eziak was born in Freneskae, location unknown, just that he grew up in the hostile excuse of a home until he followed the other mahjarrat out, serving Icthlarin, then turning to the influence of Zaros, being a very successful soldier, yet during Zamorak's betrayal, a couple of Zarosian mahjarrats were ambushed, his mate was slaughtered in the battle, he went insane, murdering the killer, and a few other enemies, before being pulled away by a retreating ally, he thrashed about, obviously very, very angry. Yet, he was able to escape, and go into hiding, and finally into hibernation. he awoke, steppnig from his icy bed, he would then step from the cave, and see battling combatants, some bearing red symbols, the others bearing blue, but he soon came to recognise the sides. Joining a small family for a few years, he helped them out a bit, before a friend, Darren, ushered him into Zamorak's army, thus, he said his goodbyes, and followed his friend in for a sanity-questioning experience, these years of successful battling, came and went, before he found out that a Zamorakian unit had been tasked to destroy the family's home, and slaughter the family. He stood there, head bowed, anger boiling, tears flowing, as the house was obliberated, as the screams faded into the darkness, He couldn't hold his boiling anger much longer, and turned, stepping through the crowd of soldiers, one stared at him in dsbelief, Darren. As he stepped through he began to sprint, taking a horse, unauthorized, and began to ride away, before the commanders noticed... He awoke late fourth age, another hibernation, another chance at life. So he began a short occupation of being a hired mercanary, stopping when he found himself corrupt with bloodthirst, he disapeared from contracts, peole began to wonder where he had went, but to enemies, glad of his sudden disapearance, started up again. And now, he lives at a private home, with a child and a wife, occupying at some armies, and whoever needs him. Weaponry *Ceremonial Sword, unknown reason of ownership. *Combat whip, used in desperate situations. *Dagger, used at times. *Hidden blades, used almost all the time. (got from assassin time.((legit.)) ) *Crossbow, he barely uses this. Trivia *Eziak has upgraded, and rebuilt his hidden blades since then. *Eziak's sword is speculated to be a family gift, but this is still unsure. *He has a horse, it's black, with a bit of warpaint on it.